Punishment
by abvamp
Summary: Reid needs to know who he belongs to. Slash Morgan/Reid, don't like then please don't read. Mild kink.


Title: Punishment.  
Fandom: Criminal Minds.  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Slash, language, very mild kink.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks a bunches.  
Spoilers: 2/22 Legacy.  
Summary: Reid needs to know who he belongs to.  
Author's note: What Hotch said about Reid getting a lot of attention from the prostitutes kinda stuck with me and this is the result. And Morgan is such a stud I just had to do it. *grins*

Morgan walked into the bullpen and stopped to watch his lover. Earlier, he'd seen a blush creeping up Reid's neck when Hotch had teased him about the attention he'd gotten from the prostitutes.

So focused on his lover, Morgan didn't noticed Hotch coming up behind him. "He knows he belongs to you," Hotch said softly, trying to reassure his friend.

Morgan jumped a bit. "Hotch, next time make a sound."

"Sorry," Hotch said, grinning unrepentantly.

Morgan smirked in response. "So, any cases?"

"No, not yet. So why don't you take your boy home," Hotch said, arching his eyebrows suggestively. "But make sure we can reach you." He patted the younger man's shoulder. "Go have some fun."

Morgan grinned. It was time to show his boy just who he belonged to. Walking up to Reid, he leaned forward over the desk. "Hey, pretty boy, get ready to head home in five minutes."

Reid looked straight into Morgan's eyes, swallowing hard, "Uhm…I'm…can't I?" He stopped when Morgan just glared at him. "Yeah, sure." He locked up his files and grabbed his messenger bag. "I'm ready now."

"Good, let me get my things and then we're out of here." Morgan walked to his own desk and gathered his things. Turning to face Reid, he commanded, "Let's go."

As they left the bullpen together, Gideon told Hotch, "Well someone's going to be punished tonight."

"Yeah," Hotch replied, smiling, "Morgan got a little pissed when I told him what happened earlier. No one touches his boy."

~.~

As soon as they had entered their apartment, Reid found himself pinned against the wall and Morgan all over him. His lover devoured his mouth as if he were looking for Reid's tonsils. The younger man moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Morgan broke it off and glared at Reid. "So, you got some lovin' today." It was definitely not a question.

"It…it was…just some…uhm…flirting," Reid stammered, nervously looking at his lover's demeanor.

Morgan released him and took a step back. "Go to the bedroom and strip." When Reid didn't move, Morgan growled, "Now!"

Reid complied, rushing off towards the bedroom. He stripped in seconds and stood by the bed, waiting for Morgan.

His lover walked into the bedroom a few minutes later and undressed himself. He moved towards Reid and stood in front of him.

"On your knees," he growled.

Reid went down to his knees instinctively and waited. He knew that Morgan was a little angry with him, but it had been just some innocent flirting. His lover should know he had nothing to worry about where he was concerned.

Determined, Morgan moved further forward until his hard, leaking cock was almost touching Reid's face. "Suck me."

Reid licked his lips and slowly took Morgan's cock into his mouth, using his tongue to lick delicately. Moaning, Morgan buried his hands into Reid's hair. "Faster, pretty boy."

Reid complied, moving faster, sucking harder.

"Oh, fuck," Morgan moaned, feeling himself getting to the edge in a hurry. Unable to hold back, Morgan shouted, "Reid," as he came inside his lover's warm, wet mouth.

Reid swallowed everything to the last drop, licking his lips and looking down when he was done.

"Stand up," Morgan snarled. It should have come out sounding intimidating, but his body was still thrumming with pleasure.

Licking his lips nervously, Reid stood still and waited for Morgan to tell him what to do next.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees."

The young man walked over to the bed and climbed in. A few minutes later, Morgan climbed in behind him and slapped his ass. "You've been a bad boy," he snarled.

Morgan could feel himself harden at the sight of his pretty boy on hands and knees, tight ass sticking out in the air.

Reid kept quiet.

"You need to be reminded who you belong to," Morgan said firmly, slapping Reid's ass. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and put some on his fingers. He inserted one finger into Reid's tight hole without warn, making his young lover gasp in surprise.

As Morgan stretched him and moved his finger in an out, Reid couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, which resulted in Morgan slapping him again. "Not a sound," he warned. He inserted a second finger and moved them in and out torturously slow.

The young man bit his lip, trying to not make a sound. But he couldn't help a gasp when Morgan inserted a third finger, picking up the pace.

"What did I tell you?" Morgan growled as he spanked him again. Pulling out his fingers, he poured some more lube on his hands and slicked up his hard, throbbing cock. He positioned himself behind Reid and slowly buried himself inside of his lover.

Reid bit his lips hard so he wouldn't make a sound. Reid felt Morgan thrust in and out, moaning and groaning as he fucked him.

"Oh…fuck…that feels so…good," Morgan panted.

Morgan picked up the pace, hitting Reid's prostate repeatedly – making it very hard for his lover to keep silent.

Leaning down, Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist, grabbing his hard cock, stroking it slowly. "You're not allowed to come until I say so," he warned Reid.

Reid nodded and tried very hard to keep still, to not make a sound.

Morgan started to move harder and faster, licking and biting Reid's nape as he moaned and continued to stroke Reid's cock. "Oh…shit…I've got…can't hold," he panted. With a scream, he came inside his lover.

Reid felt his body burning, his orgasm so close that he didn't know if he could hold on much longer. He knew he couldn't come until Morgan told him to, but he was cutting it really close this time.. Reid tried to stifle a moan but failed.

Morgan smiled at his lover predicament. "You can come now, pretty boy," he whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh, God, Morgan!" Reid screamed, cumming all over his lover's hand. Exhausted, Reid collapsed on the bed.

Morgan, who had been buried inside of his lover, slowly pulled out. "You're okay?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," was the only thing Reid had the energy to say.

Morgan lied down beside him and pulled Reid into his arms. "Don't you ever forget who you belong to," he whispered, kissing Reid's forehead.

Reid snuggled deeper into Morgan's arms and smiled. "I won't. But then again, if this is going to be my punishment every time I forget, I might just develop a memory problem.."

THE END.


End file.
